Club Penguin: Operation Blackout
by Piplup88908
Summary: Two-Shot Pipi and Jon are two top agents who are usually the ones to defeat Herbert. But when the grumpy polar bear takes CP and shrouds the island into darkness, can they stop him and free the captured EPF agents and Director? And will Jon EVER stop laughing? I doubt it... Based on the EPF event "Operation:Blackout" back in 2012. C;lub Penguin belongs to Disney!
1. Chapter 1

_Ring ring. _I picked up my spy phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Pipi, we need you to get over to HQ on the double. Meet me in G's lab, okay?" It was Dot.

"Ok. I'm on my way." I then hung up and got my spy gear into my bag. "Flare! Bouncer! Chill! Lets go!" I called as a black, a blue, and a white Puffle ran toward me. They were three of the Elite Puffles. Bouncer and Flare jumped onto my shoulders, while Chill hopped into my free flipper. I used my other flipper to teleport to the HQ.

"Pipi, In here." I turned around and saw my friend, Jon. He was a green penguin with brown hair. He had a dark blue jacket and a grey shirt. Jon was standing in the doorway to Gary's lab. When I walked in, Everything was a mess. Machine parts were everywhere, and smoke was coming from the security panel near the door which meant that someone had broken in. Jet Pack Guy, Dot, Rookie, and PH were standing there with the rest of the Elite Puffles. "What happened here?" I asked as Chill and Bouncer put out the smoke, and Flare started to repair the panel.

"We don't know. But G has gone missing. I sent out a signal to all EPF agents on the field." Jet Pack Guy answered.

"I also told the Director." Dot said.

Rookie then piped up "The Director told me to send out a notice to the Club Penguin Times." At that moment, the Director's pixled voice piped up on our Spy Phones. We don't know just who the director is due to the fact that we couldn't see his face.

"Jon, Pipi, I need you two to keep an eye out for anything of a certain polar bear. You two are our best agents, since you helped defeat Herbert many times." The Director was right about that. We had battled with Herbert since around our third mission. "Meeting dismissed."

It had been days since G's disappearance, and still no sign of him. As I got into my bed, Flare,Bouncer, and Chill snuggling in their puffle beds, I wondered if Herbert could be involved. I sighed as I fell asleep.

_**BOOM!**_

I woke up instantly sat up as the puffles bounced to my side squeaking their heads off. We looked out the window and I saw smoke and ember sparks rise in the distance. I quickly brushed my dark brown hair and put on my purple shirt and denim jacket. Flare put on his wielding mask, Bouncer got his snow cap, and Chill grabbed his earmuffs. I threw my bag over my shoulder and we ran out the door.

As I ran through the snow drifts, I met up with Jon and his Elite Puffles, Blast, Pop, and Chirp. We had gotten to the source of the fire and realized that the building was the Everyday Phoning Facility- Also known as the Elite Penguin Force's HQ. I heard laughter and turned around to see a giant paw print on the ground. At once, I knew who had done this. Herbert P. Bear.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days after the EPF had been destroyed, Jon and I were given a task to find Herbert and defeat him. Easier said than done. The two of us along with Flare and Pop barely managed to escape. From then on, things seemed to get even worse.

After we escaped, statues of the polar bear popped up, and a giant lazier shot towards the sun, shrouding CP into darkness. Herbert now changed Club Penguin, to Club Herbert. We gathered up the EPF agents and puffles, and formed a secret base. To keep our actions hidden, we went out to sneak into Herbert's base every two days. However, one by one, Jet Pack Guy, Dot, and Rookie were captured. We also never heard from the Director, so we don't know what happened to him.

Days past, and finally, Jon and I decided to defeat Herbert, and free the captured agents.

Jon and I were on our way to patrol the caves when we got a call from the Director. " Agents... the island rests in your flippers... Herbert has found me... use the anti-lava boots to sneak into his lab..." the transmission cut off there. This meant only one thing, the Director's identity was found out by Herbert.

" Come on Pipi. We need to go and save them." I nodded. As we were about to step out of the tunnel, PH came up to us.

" You all had better hurry. The snow is pilling up and the temperature is dropping. We have fire ninjas and black piffles trying to thaw out some of the areas." She said.

"Don't worry Ph, we'll handle it." I said as Flare and Chirp hopped on our shoulders. The we ran out.

The two of us had gotten up to the command station to see Rookie, G, Dot, Jet Pack Guy, and the Director frozen in pods. There were two more pods that were labeled 'Annoying Agent' and 'Annoying laughing Agent'.

" Those pods must be for us."

" Yeah, except you don't laugh that much." Jon said giggling. I rolled my eyes. You'd think that he would know that he was the one who laughed a lot. I went over to the computer, put on my tech mask and plugged my lap top into it.

" Why don't you take Chirp and Flare, and go and see what you can do about the others."

" Okee-dokee." He said as he walked over to the pods with the yellow and black puffles. I then when't back to hacking the terminal. After five minutes, a skull and cross boom came on the screen. I gasped.

" HIT THE DECK!" I yelled as I quickly put away my gear and ran away from the terminal.

Jon looked up. " Huh?" The puffles jumped on him and they got out of the way just in time. The machine blew up and the sun poured over Club Penguin.

I looked up to see the other agents walk over to us. The Director came up behind them, reveling their identity.

" Aunt Arctic?! You're the Director of the EPF?!" we both said surprised. The green penguin nodded.

" You two have foiled Herbert's plans yet again. We are all thankful, and I trust you to keep my secret. Also, It looks like one of you might be annoying Herbert with laughter." She said pointing to the second pod and looking at Jon. We all laughed. " Though Herbert may be defeated, the EPF will rise again and be ready for him."

We all nodded.

**SOMEWHERE IN CLUB PENGUIN...**

Herbert and Klutzy are standing on a cliff overlooking CP. "You two agents have foiled my plans for the last time. You will pay..."


End file.
